


no love like your love

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: two of a kind [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cooking, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega/Omega, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Jason's going into heat soon. In the meantime, he's cooking and baking up a storm, and Tim's going to keep him company.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: two of a kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194638
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	no love like your love

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on my bs with more omega/omega JayTim! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Title is from "Nobody" by Hozier

“Jay?” Tim calls out, pushing open the door into Jason’s apartment with an elbow, arms full of bags. “Jay, you in here?”

“You gone fuckin noseblind on me?” Jason shouts back.

Tim snorts, shoving the door shut behind him with a shoulder. “Yeah, okay, fair enough.” Jason’s got a point- the whole apartment smells amazing. Tim can smell fresh-baked bread, and melted chocolate, and something rich and meaty, and something else that’s spicy like ginger and chiles. And underneath that, Jason’s own smell. It has that sweet undertone like warm blondies that means he’s well into preheat by this point and heading towards heat fast. It’s kind of an overwhelming combination, but entirely delicious.

Tim makes his way into the kitchen and discovers that there are no flat surfaces to put the bags down on. There’s a rack of cookies on one end of the counter and a beautiful loaf of French bread cooling on the other end. On top of the stove, every single burner is occupied, with a big stewpot on the back, two saucepans, and a frypan all on the go. To its side, Jason has ingredients strewn everywhere, and a big cutting board with carrots, celery, and potatoes that he’s busily chopping away at.

“Huh,” Tim says.

Jason glances at Tim over his shoulder. His face is all flushed, and it’s hard to say whether that’s from the preheat or from the close proximity to the hot stove. “You get everything?”

Tim nods, gesturing vaguely to the grocery bags he’s got on one arm. “Yep. Though I doubt we needed that box of protein bars, what with you making enough stew to feed an army.”

Jason shrugs. “Don’t hurt to be prepared. And anyway.” He gestures with the big chef’s knife he’s got in his hand, in Tim’s general direction. It’d be threatening if not for the pile of diced vegetables at his elbow and the navy blue apron he’s got on. “If we don’t use ‘em this time, there’ll be other ones.”

“Yeah, fair enough,” Tim says. He heads into the living room and drops the grocery bags and his own overnight bag in a heap on the couch, then goes back into the kitchen. He leans against the doorframe, attempting to keep mostly out of Jason’s way. “So, whatcha makin?”

“Boeuf bourguignon, tom ka gha, and pasta alfredo,” Jason says. His hands never stop moving, and Tim just settles in to watch him, in the cozy, warm kitchen.

“That’s quite the international combination,” Tim comments.

Jason snorts. “What’s the point of being alive in the twenty-first century if you don’t take advantage of globalized food products?” He steps over to a cabinet, pulls it open and reaches up for a spice jar. “Did you get more rosemary?”

Tim pushes himself up off the wall. “Yeah, hang on.”

“Bring the fuckin olives too!”

**…**

Jason stays in the kitchen the whole rest of the day, working his magic. Tim keeps him company when he can, and mostly tries to give him his space. Well, not too much space. Jason wanted Tim in his den for this, so Tim camps out on the couch. (Once it’s free of groceries.)

Tim’s stretched out sideways on the couch, head flat on the seat, a blanket tugged up so it’s over one leg but not the other, his laptop precariously balanced on one raised knee. Jason put the radio on at some point, but Tim’s not really listening to it or the dull clatter from the kitchen, absorbed in his current case files.

He’s snapped out of it when Jason comes over and yanks the laptop out of his hands.

“Hey,” Tim protests, rolling to sit up.

Jason raises his eyebrows, snapping the laptop shut. “It’s eleven at night, Timbo. Get your head out of your work and come eat something.” He holds the laptop out of easy grabbing reach, and holds the other hand out.

Tim rolls his eyes, taking Jason’s hand and letting Jason pull him up off the couch and drag him towards the kitchen table. The house might still be full of delicious food smells, but this close, Jason smells _amazing_. His heat scent is omega-sweet, but not like candy. Like muffins, maybe, buttery and warm.

Jason shoves Tim into a chair, and then brings him a bowl of a rich beef stew and a beautiful piece of crusty, fluffy bread.

“Holy shit, Jay,” Tim says, staring down at the food in awe. “You made all of this?”

Jason sits down across from him with his own food and grins. “Damn right I did, baby bird. Don’t act so surprised.”

“Just impressed,” Tim says. He starts to dig into the stew, and it’s just as delicious as it smells. “You always cook like this for your heats?”

Jason shrugs, dunking his bread into the stew. “When I can.” He shoves Tim with his knee under the table. “Now shut up and eat your dinner.”

Tim laughs. “Who’s the one in heat here, again? Aren’t I supposed to be taking care of you?”

Jason waves a hand in the air dismissively. “Ah, don’t worry about that bullshit. You don’t eat enough.”

Tim smiles. That sends a little warm, painful tug right to the center of Tim’s chest. “Okay, mama bear.” He goes to get another bite of stew.

Jason chuckles, reaching over to shove at Tim’s arm. “Ah, shut the fuck up. I just like feeding you.”

Tim grins. “Especially when you’re all heated up.”

Jason snorts, pushing his spoon around his bowl. “Got a fuckin problem with that?”

“Not even a little bit,” Tim says. He eats some more. Everything’s so amazing, he wasn’t kidding about that. Rich and delicious and hearty, exactly what you’d want before settling down for a heat. Tim’s not on Jason’s cycle, but it’s impossible not to start having sympathy preheat, wanting to tuck himself back under a blanket and never move.

“Besides,” Jason says, and Tim looks back up at him. Jason smirks wickedly, his eyes glinting. “Besides, you’ll be taking care of me later.”

It’s a look that sends a rush of heat straight between Tim’s legs. Especially combined with that delicious, sweet, heated scent. “I really fucking hope so,” Tim says.

**…**

Jason slowly wakes up in the middle of the night to cramps and a desperate, aching _want_ , gradually becoming aware that he’s dripping wet and sleepily rubbing his cock and cunt against the nearest available surface. Which is Tim’s bare leg.

Jason blinks his eyes open slowly. He’s got an arm wrapped protectively around Tim, who’s all tucked up into him, and they’re all curled together, limbs tangled, pillows and blankets of the nest piled around them like a soft little fortress. They both went to sleep naked, so there’s nothing between their bodies, and Jason can feel the wonderful hot touch of skin on skin. Jason’s got one leg straddling Tim’s thigh, and his hips are moving in little unconscious motions, grinding for relief. Tim’s scent has gone sweet- not the sticky-gooey sweet he gets when he’s all heated up, but a little drip of caramel and cream nevertheless. He smells _amazing._ Jason wants to lick it, wants to bury his nose in that scent.

So he does, nuzzling in close to the crook of Tim’s neck, breathing in Tim’s wonderful, omega-sweet scent. Jason licks a stripe up the side of Tim’s neck, tasting him, leaving his own scent all of Tim’s skin. Jason shuffles closer, and can’t help letting out an impatient little whine, giving Tim another lick, nudging his head against Tim’s shoulder to wake him up.

Tim wakes with a jerk, then rolls over to look at Jason, eyes lidded, breathing in deeply. There’s a spike of arousal in Tim’s scent once he smells Jason’s heat scent, and he rocks forward, coming to grind against Jason. “Oh hey there,” Tim mumbles, smiling up at him.

Jason hums happily, tugging Tim in close, slowly rocking his cunt up and down Tim’s leg. “Hey yourself.”

Tim reaches an arm up around Jason’s shoulders and gets a hand on the back of Jason’s head, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Jason wraps his own arm around Tim’s back, tugging him in tight and keeping him close, bodies pressed together, hot skin against skin. Jason moans softly into Tim’s mouth, and Tim shudders, rocking his hips forward and brushing his own cunt up against Jason’s leg. Tim’s not in heat, so he’s not dripping wet like Jason is. But he’s getting there, the scent of his slick slowly filling up Jason’s nest. Jason wants to keep it there forever, keep Timmy’s delicious scent right in his nest where it belongs.

They keep kissing, Jason licking slowly and softly into Tim’s mouth, grinding against each other in little motions. They stay all warm and cozy, underneath the heavy, soothing blankets, the big pile of pillows that they’re fairly drowning in. It’s so perfect, calm and sweet. It’s everything Jason ever wants during his heats, gentle and soft and safe, just the two omegas in their nest where nothing bad could ever touch them.

Tim slides a hand down lower and shifts so he can get a hand between them, slide it down over Jason cock and across the dripping wet folds of his cunt. Jason gives another soft sound, bucking his hips up into the touch. He grabs at Tim’s hand and pulls it where he wants it, letting out a low, long moan as Tim slides two of his fingers into Jason’s aching, dripping wet cunt.

“Yeah?” Tim asks softly. He gives Jason another kiss. “That what you need?”

Jason nods and lets out a soft keen, rocking into Tim’s hand, fucking his cunt on Timmy’s fingers. It feels so _good_ , the rough slide of Tim’s calloused fingertips, the way he crooks his fingers, rubbing deep into that perfect spot that makes Jason’s cock jump and twitch. “Need _more._ ”

Tim pushes a third finger into Jason cunt, and Jason gasps at the suddenness, clenching down on Tim’s fingers. “Better?”

Jason grabs Tim by the shoulders and rolls them, dragging Tim over so that Jason’s flat on his back, Tim ranging over him, three fingers buried deep in his pussy. “ _More_.”

Tim lets out a soft little whine at that. He straddles one of Jason’s thighs and sits up, his own pussy dripping wet onto Jason’s skin. Jason loves it, wants to be covered in it, wants Tim’s sweet omega scent to soak into his skin and stay forever. Tim slowly works his three fingers in and out of Jason’s cunt, fucking him steadily.

“C’mon, baby bird,” Jason says. “You know I can take more than that.” It’s meant to be teasing, a bit of a challenge, but it comes out breathy, needy. Jason can’t help it, not with the desperate ache in his cunt, the wet heat, how badly he just wants to be _full_.

Tim smiles down at him. “Yeah, I know.” He tucks his fingers together, pushing all four of them into Jason’s cunt. At this point, Jason’s starting to feel full, but he still wants more, wants a big fat knot to squeeze down on, wants to be stuffed and stretched. And Timmy knows that, doesn’t hesitate to give Jason what he needs, and tucks his thumb in, pressing all five fingertips together and slowly pushing just the tips of them into Jason’s entrance.

“Timmy,” Jason gasps. He tips his head back onto a pillow, gasping. It just feels so good, so much. “Please, give it to me, I can take it, give it to me-”

“I’ve got you,” Tim says, all breathy and high and omega. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you-” and slowly, gently, he pushes deeper, deeper, giving Jason his whole hand.

Jason cries out at the stretch, the beautiful, perfect stretch, being split open around Tim’s knuckles. “Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ yes, so fuckin good baby bird, just like that, give me your fist!”

Tim pushes further, and Jason takes Tim’s whole hand into his cunt, swallowing it up all the way to the wrist. “You’re doing so good, Jay. So perfect. That’s beautiful, just a good cunt, so good for me.”

The praise hits harder than it probably should, and Jason bucks his hips up, rocking onto Tim’s hand, fucking himself on Tim’s fist. “Fuck me, fuck me, so good, so big, I need it, _fuck_ me.”

Tim wraps one warm, strong hand around Jason’s cock and starts stroking it gently, while he moves the other hand inside of Jason in little rocking motions. “So pretty, Jay. You like that? You like my hand inside you?”

Jason whines, helpless and pitiful and all omega, squeezing his cunt down on Tim’s hand, overwhelmed by pleasure, by the sensation of being full, from Tim’s fingers on his cock, from the wonderful smell of happy omegas in the warm safe nest. “I love it, it’s so big, I’m so full, I love it, Timmy, I love your fist, oh fuck!” Jason comes with a scream, his cunt squeezing down on Tim’s hand over and over as he comes, his cock twitching in Tim’s grasp and spraying hot omega come all over both of them, whiting out in pure bliss.

“Oh my god, Jay,” Tim gasps. “You’re so- I can’t-” and then Tim cuts himself off with a keen, grinding his cunt and cock into Jason’s thigh as he comes, shuddering, eyes closed and looking every inch the perfect little omega, biting his lip and coating Jason’s skin in his own perfect sweet omega come.

Jason smiles up at Tim, heart still pounding, dizzy and full of pleasure from that orgasm. He squeezes down lightly on Tim’s hand, and reaches up to grab Tim by the hips. “C’mere, baby bird.”

Tim cocks one eyebrow at him. “Shouldn’t I take this out of you first?”

“Nah,” Jason says. “Just be careful.”

Tim shrugs, and slowly maneuvers himself down to rest with his head on Jason’s chest, one hand still buried deep in Jason’s pussy. Jason wraps his arms around Tim, keeping him close and safe, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You’re the fuckin best, baby bird.”

Tim smiles up at him, and stretches up for another soft kiss. “You’re perfect, Jay. You’re so good, take my fist so well.”

The words make a well of warmth rise up in Jason’s chest, and he clings on tighter, digging his fingers into Tim’s shoulder. “Go back to sleep, Timmy.”

Tim nuzzles into Jason’s chest, and Jason brings down a blanket and a few pillows to tuck closely around the two of them, keeping them both safe and warm and held inside the nest. “Wake me up for round two.”

Jason smiles down at him and ducks down to nuzzle into Tim’s hair. “Wouldn’t miss it.” He closes his eyes, and drifts back off to sleep, soothed by the happy omega he’s all tangled up with, and the wonderful, perfectly full feeling of Tim’s hand buried inside his pussy.

It’s going to be a good heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
